Competencia escolar magica
by Plantita Laufeyson
Summary: Hermione es seleccionada para partipar en una competencia entre escuelas, para ello tendra que viajar a otro colegio de magia, donde se llevara acabo el evento, Acompanada de su profesor de posiones, aprendera que las cosas no siempre son lo que aparentan
1. Estimada senorita Granger

_Estimada señorita Granger._

_Por favor venga a mi oficina después de la cena._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione se había sorprendido mucho cuando la lechuza le había entregado el correo, ya que no era la hora en que se entregaba, algunos alumnos incluso voltearon a verla. El contenido de la carta se le hizo extraño, o vacío… Es decir no decía nada, solo que debía dirigirse a su oficina, pero no había nota de preocupación, o alegría, no había ninguna de las cosas que tanto caracterizaban las cartas del anciano director, cuando este escribía cartas, era casi como escuchar su voz hablándote.

-¿De quién es, Herms?- Pregunto Harry tratando de leer la carta, mientras tenía un pan en su boca.

-Es de Dumbledore, dice que me vaya a su oficina cuando acabe la cena.

-¿Es algo relacionado con la orden?- Dijo Harry en un tono más bajo para que nadie pudiese escucharlos

-Oh no, no es nada de eso…creo.- por fin Hermione despego su vista de la carta para ver a Harry, se notaba confundido, tal parece que fue por la repuesta que ella le dio.- Harry tranquilo, no creo que sea nada grave, ya sabes cómo es escribe Dubledore, hubiera utilizado otra clase de palabras de haber sido así, ¿no?

-Supongo- comento su amigo no muy seguro de creerle, no es que no confiara en su amiga, pero últimamente toda la situación por la que estaban atravesando lo tenía preocupado, no quería que nada le pasara, la quería demasiado, y no podría imaginarse siquiera que haría sin ella; Y sabía que la chica también se preocupaba por él, y que le ocultaría lo que fuera para protegerlo, incluso si eso significaba ponerse ella misma en peligro.

-Cambiando de tema Harry, ¿Sabes dónde está Ron? Ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto más que en clase- Dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba su vaso de jugo de calabaza a los labios

-Esto…Herms, me parece que esta con…Lavander- Harry se arrepintió de haber hablado, después de ver la cara de tristeza que puso su amiga.

-Oh, entiendo- dijo con un tono más bajo la castaña, dejando de beber de su jugo.

-Herms- Harry la estrecho entre sus brazos con mucha sutileza, como si tuviera miedo de romperla.- Ron es un tonto, no sabe de lo que se pierde. –Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza con gentileza.

Hermione comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su amigo, y recargo su frente en su hombro.

-Hermione, no por favor, no llores, no me gusta verte llorar- Dijo y posteriormente alzo la cabeza de la chica hasta que esta lo viera a los ojos y después le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares- Escúchame bien Hermione Jane Granger, eres una chica excepcional, cualquier chico desearía tenerte como novia: Eres inteligente, fuerte, bella y una gran amiga, no llores por alguien tan tonto que ni siquiera es capaz de ver lo que está dejando ir.- Dicho esto último el joven deposito un suave beso es la frente de la chica

Hermione sonrió y abrazo a Harry por última vez antes de separarse.

-Gracias Harry, eres un gran amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti- Hermione se sintió mucho mejor después de lo que le dijo su mejor amigo.- Bueno será mejor que me vaya a ver a Dumbledore. No Harry, me cito solo a mí, no hace falta que me acompañes pero gracias- dijo la Gryffindor con un sonrisa burlona en el rostro, adivinando los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Eh, ¿cómo sabes que me iba a ofrecer a acompañarte? Para tu información, no tenía planeado a hacerlo.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿A no?

-Está bien, si, si lo iba a hacer-


	2. Sorpresa de acompañante

-Adelante- dijo Albus Dumbledore, que en ese momento se encontraba sentado en la silla detrás de su escritorio.

-Buenas tardes, director- saludó Hermione entrando por la puerta con una tímida sonrisa.

-Oh señorita Granger, pase, pase. Siéntese por favor- la invito en anciano sonriéndole amistosa, mente y señalando una de las sillas delante de su escritorio- ¿gusta un caramelo de limón?

-No director, muchas gracias

-Seguramente se ha de preguntar por qué la mande llamar- comenzó a explicar Dumbledore- Bueno, antes que nada, no se preocupe, no es nada relacionado con la orden o Voldemort, así que dígale a Harry que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo

-Oh por favor no se avergüence señorita Granger, es normal que los…amigos, se cuenten todo, ¿no? – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisilla traviesa.

-Me apenaba más el que descubriera nuestras especulaciones señor

-Señorita, eso es normal en estos tiempos, aún mas para ustedes que han pasado por tanto- trato apaciguar un poco la pena de la joven- Pero bueno, volviendo al tema del por qué la mande citar, primero necesito que lea esto – Dijo pasándole un pergamino.

Hermione lo tomo, y conforme iba leyendo aquel texto, su sorpresa iba incrementando más y más.

-Oh Merlín- exclamo la Gryffindor- ¿Quiere que yo participe en el concurso señor?

-Como supongo que ha de saber usted, este concurso no es cualquier cosa- empezó a explicar Dumbledore- "El Campeonato Escolar Mágico" se realiza únicamente una vez cada 10 años, las escuelas mágicas del mundo se reúnen y llevan consigo a sus mejores estudiantes, y esta demás decir que esa es precisamente usted, señorita-esto último lo dijo sonriéndole aún más a Hermione

-Oh profesor, esto es…un gran honor para mí, pero tengo entendido que sólo participan alumnos de séptimo grado… Yo aún estoy en sexto, señor– pregunto Hermione un poco confusa, pero igual emocionada

-No hay ninguna regla que indique que los participantes deban ser de último año, pero naturalmente son estos los que tienen más experiencia y conocimiento. No podemos decir lo mismo de usted, creo, bueno a decir verdad, creemos que usted es las más calificada para esta competencia

-¿Creemos, señor?- pregunto Hermione. Por un instante pensó en su jefa de casa, McGonagall

-Ese es el otro asunto, señorita. La persona que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo también será su acompañante durante su estadía en el colegio cede, y se encargara de mostrarle las reglas y los diferentes eventos en los que concursara- Dijo Dumbledore- Y permítame decirle que está en muy buenas manos, ya que esta persona, durante sus años de estudiante también fue concursante.

-Bien… ¿y de quien se trata?- Hermione se moría de la curiosidad, bueno, ella siempre había sido muy curiosa, esa era una de las razones por las que estaba ahí ¿no? Porque su insaciable deseo de saber más era incontrolable.

-El profesor Severus Snape

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta del despacho y por ella entro, con su habitual paso rápido y elegante, el profesor Snape

-Buenas tardes- dijo el maestro de pociones

-¿Es que acaso se ponen de acuerdo? – Dijo Hermione

-¿Disculpe?- cuestionó Severus

-Si…y tiene que admitir que se ve genial- dijo Albus sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como niño que hace una travesura muy divertida


	3. Aprendiendo a callar

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece blablablá todos son de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling

Comenten plis

Hermione acababa de hablar con el director, y se dirigía a la sala común de los Griffindors.

Se encontraba hecha un mar de emociones. Se sentía feliz, porque era la elegida para participar en el concurso, confundida por no saber grandes cosas de este y nerviosa porque era Snape quien se encargaría de disipar sus dudas. La verdad es que el hombre la ponía nerviosa, y no era por que creyera como Harry y Ron que fuera un mal hombre, sino por que era muy misterioso, como un libro que ella no podía leer o comprender, y el no comprender no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

Le dijo a Dumbledore que responderia al dia siguiente, pero en su mente ya tenia la respuesta.

Cuando por fin llego a su destino, se encontró con Harry esperándola.

-¿Qué te dijo Dumbledore?- pregunto el chico de cabello negro, un poco ansioso

-Cálmate Harry, no es nada de lo que habías pensado.-comenzó la castaña- En realidad es algo bueno.

-¿ah si? Entonces por que no te ves feliz- pregunto extrañado y confundido.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

-Vamos, entremos a la sala y te explico

Se sentaron en el sillón junto al fuego y hermione comenzó a contarle por que la habian mandado llamar.

Harry se alegro por su amiga, pero también se sintió algo triste al saber que ella tendría que irse durante un tiempo. Estar lejos de ella era muy doloroso, ni con Ron, ni Ginny sentía tanto dolor como cuando estaba lejos de ella, incluso si era por corto tiempo.

-¡Eso es genial herms! Tu eres una bruja excelente, seguro que ganaras, y cuando eso pase, no olvides decir mi nombre en tu discurso- la animo Harry- Pero aun no entiendo por que te veias algo afligida hace rato.

-Esa es la parte mala- dijo Hermione – Obviamente no dejan ir a los alumnos solos, asi que se me asigno un acompañante, que además tendrá que mostrarme todo concierne a la concurso. Y no te imaginas quien es. Es tu adorado profesor Snape.

-¡¿Que?¡Snape! ¡¿el murciélago de las mazmorras, pelo grasiento Snape?-grito Harry enfadado-¿En que rayos esta pensando Dumbledore? Mira que dejarte sola con ese…mortifago. Ni creas Hermione, que dejare que lo hagas. Y no me mires asi señorita, se que ¨es todo un privilegia que te hayan convocado blablabla¨ pero No arriesgaremos tu vida y fin de la discusión.

Hermione estaba entre molesta y divertida. No le gustaba que su amigo la tratara como a una niña, pero verlo tan preocupado por ella era simplemente cómico. Aun así le dedicó al chico de cabello negro una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Harry, se que no te agrada…¡esta bien! ODIAS al profesor Snape- se corrigió al ver la mirada de su amigo- pero Dumbledore confía en el, y para serte sincera yo también, a pesar de todo algo me dice que no es una mala persona.

-Oh claro-la interrumpió el chico- supongo que eso debe tranquilizarme, claro claro, ahora confiare en Snape solo porque a Hermione algo le dice que no es una mala persona, ¡Loca!

-Mira Harry, esta es una gran oportunidad para mi, para probarme que tan buena soy. Ese es el punto de las competencias ¿no? Reconocer nuestros errores, nuestras fallas, y debilidades para intentar mejorar.-Hermione hablaba decidida y segura de lo que decía

-Pero Hermione…-Harry la miro a los ojos intentando hacerla reflexionar, que entendiera que era peligroso.- Tengo miedo. Y si después de cruzar las puertas de Hogwarts no te vuelvo a ver…y si me llegaras a necesitar y yo no estuviera a tu lado…y si yo te necesito.

Hermione le sonrío dulcemente y coloco una de sus manos la mejilla derecha del chico.

-Harry, no será mucho tiempo, te escribiré seguido para saber cómo va todo, además, creo que Ginny se encargara de hacer que no me extrañes tanto– esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry no devolvió la sonrisa, solo bufo y giro su cara, provocando que la mano de Hermione quedara sola en el aire.

-Sucede algo con Ginny-no era pregunta- ¿Qué paso?

-No pasó nada, y ese es el problema, supongo - dijo Harry volviéndola a mirar, esta vez sus ojos mostraban tristeza

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto confusa

-Quiero decir…ya no es lo mismo, es como si todo lo que siento por ella fuese lejano, como un recuerdo. Herms, no digas nada a nadie, pero creo que ya no la quiero, o al menos no como antes.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, pues sabía que hace un par de meses su amigo estaba como loco por Ginny. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió.

Ron entro con Lavander colgándose de su cuello, mientras le susurraba algo en el oído y reía tontamente.

-Oh Rony, debemos irnos de aquí, creo que interrumpimos algo entre Harry y la come libros- dijo cuando se percató de la presencia de Harry y la castaña

Harry se coloro un poco ante el comentario de la chica de voz chillona, y Hermione también, pero por motivos diferentes de los de su amigo. Harry lo hizo por vergüenza, pero lo de Hermione era por la ira que sentía de verlos juntos.

-Oh vamos Lavander-dijo Ron- son Harry y Hermione, todo lo se cuentan ellos yo también lo sé, o lo sabré- termino de decir muy seguro

-En realidad Ron, desde hace días que apenas nos vemos.- le recrimino Hermione- Solo te vemos en clases, después pareciera que te desapareces, y cuando te vemos, siempre estar con esta…-Hermione miro a Lavander de arriba a bajo- sanguijuela, siempre pegada a ti…ya ni siquiera nos hablamos.- termino de decir con tristeza

-Oh… el ratoncito de biblioteca se siente excluida…-dijo Lavander con un tono burlón- Pobrecita, parece que esta triste por no ser más el centro de atención

-Lavander- Harry hablo con tono desaprobatorio negando con la cabeza

Ron por su parte prefirió no decir nada, le agradaba oír como las chicas parecían pelear por el.

-Lavander, eres tonta, engreída, envidiosa, una falsa y convenenciera, y yo no me rebajare a tu nivel discutiendo contigo, y mucho menos por el.- Hermione miro a la pareja y les dedico una fría mirada antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio, solo se detuvo un momento para mirar a Harry y despedirse con un "buenas noches".

-Ay que amargada resulto la nenita- dijo Lavander.

-Lavander, cuando hablas confirmas lo que pensamos cuando te vemos-dijo Harry- Eres una tonta- terminó de decirle y se dirigió también a su dormitorio, ignorando los gritos de Ron que le exigían retractarse.

Hermione lloraba en silencio en su habitación, mientras internamente maldecía a Ron.

Daba gracias Merlín por haberle dado paciencia en el momento en el que Ronald y la sanguijuela entraron, porque ganas no le faltaron de lanzarles a ambos un_Hechizo__._

Limpió sus lágrimas, y trato de olvidarse del tema tenia mejores cosas en que pensar, como en el concurso.

Ahora más que nunca estaba segura de que quería entrar en él, no le caería nada mal, dejar de ver al causante de su llanto durante un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue a la oficina del director.

-Quiero participar- dijo decidida.

Albus sonrió.

-Me alegra mucho escucharlo, quisiera decir que siempre supe que aceptaría pero…la verdad ya comenzaba a dudar. Estaba a punto de buscar a alguien más, si no fuera porque Severus insistió en que usted aceptaría

-¿El profesor Snape estaba seguro de que yo aceptaría? - pregunto Hermione sorprendida. Realmente no creía que el profesor esperara nada de ella.

-Oh si, se le oía muy seguro cuando lo decía, "Créeme amigo Albus, ella es una gran bruja y no dejara pasar una oportunidad como esta, confío en que ella es muy inteligente como saber lo que le conviene"- dijo Albus imitando la voz del profesor Snape y también sus gestos.

Hermione río.

-¿Está seguro que utilizo esas palabras?

-…Bueno, en realidad solo dijo algo como "Ella no perderá la oportunidad para lucirse"… ¡Pero estoy seguro de que pensaba lo que le dije primero!

-Oh, estoy segura de que así fue señor-Hermione estaba muy divertida por la actitud de Dumbledore, era como un niño pequeño.

-Y que le dijo Harry sobre el tema- cambio de tema Albus

Hermione soltó un suspiro y miro sus manos.

-No está muy feliz con el asunto, pero, no le parece que…usted sabe, no le agrada mucho el profesor Snape- dijo Hermione no muy segura de que palabras utilizar

-Por supuesto que no le ha de agradar mi presencia al señor Potter-dijo una voz grave a espaldas de Hermione- Por fortuna el sentimiento es mutuo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, ese hombre sí que la intimidaba… Pero aun así, comenzaba a sospechar que Snape y Dumbledore se ponían de acuerdo para hacer sus entradas… no era posible tanta coincidencia.

-Ah, Severus, que bueno que llegas- dijo Albus- Le decía a la señorita Granger que estaba apunto de cambiar de persona, pero que bueno que te escuche, por acaba de aceptar la propuesta. ¡Tenías razón!

-Sí, naturalmente tengo razón, Albus, ya deberías saberlo- dijo Severus con su habitual tono serio.

-Engreído- murmuro Dumbledore.- Bueno, la razón por la que estaba a punto de cambiar de alumno, fue porque me acaba de llegar un mensaje en el que avisan que la competencia será más pronto de lo que habían previsto. Así que tendrán que partir a Durmstrangs en…ahora, sus maletas ya están en el carruaje que envío la escuela. Que disfruten de la competencia. Y Severus…no seas tan gruñón.

-Albus, serás…- El profesor de DCAO dejo su frase inconclusa, ya que el director de Hogwarts había desaparecido del lugar.- Viejo loco.

Hermione Soltó una risita, Y Severus la miro molesto

-Vamos Granger, no pierda el tiempo, el carruaje nos espera.

Hermione pensó que tal vez su profesor no era tan malo como a veces aparentaba, al menos aun no la había insultado.

-Granger, ¿tengo que dárselo en un libro para que lo entienda? ¡Camine!- dijo Severus mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La Gryffindor suspiro. _Si, este será un largo viaje…_

-Como si el carruaje se fuera a ir- dijo sin pensar.

Severus detuvo el paso y se volvió hacia ella.

-15 puntos menos señorita-dijo Severus con una sonrisa de lado- Y déjeme infórmale, que aunque estemos lejos de Hogwarts, aún le podré quitar puntos a su casa, y eso no es todo, como serán 5 semanas, para que usted no pierda clase, yo mismo me encargare de darle clases particulares de todas sus materias. Aunque supongo que usted se creerá con el suficiente conocimiento como para temer. Y también…

Hermoine había dejado de escuchar lo que decía su profesor después de ¨15 puntos menos¨. La verdad que la sonrisa de su profesor a pesar de ser sarcástica era atrayente… _Hermione ¿en qué estás pensando? Bueno, algo bueno debía de tener… _

_-_Señorita Granger, ¿ha escuchado algo de lo que le dije?

…_rayos_

-Por supuesto profesor- mintió Hermione

-Bueno entonces ¿Por qué no ha empezado a caminar? ¡Apresúrese!-dijo Severus señalando la puerta de la oficina

Hermione, nerviosa por lo que había pensado de su profesor y por el enojo que este mostraba, se apresuró a la salida. Pero de lo apurada que iba tropezó con sus mismos pies. Severus trató de detener su caída, pero fue muy tarde, y para cuando logró alcanzarla, solo consiguió que el también callera…encima de Hermione

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, cuando descubrió que su profesor tenía sus labios unidos con los de ella.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas por sus reviews :D

Como pueden ver es mi primer fic, y pues no soy muy buena en esto ): por eso agradecería que siguieran leyendo mi historia y me ayudaran a corregir mis errores

Etto que mas… ah si! Por lo de severus entrando por la puerta,, se que ni se entiende que escribi, y es por que no se que rayos pasa con mi PC o mi dedos xD que cuando escribo, me cambia de linea.

Ah! Y tambien me equivoque! D: en un cap, puse a Severus como profesor de pociones aun! Que tonta! Se supone que en este año el deberia impartir DCAO ): bueno, por favor diculpen por eso tambien ):

Bueno, se que los capitulos son muy cortos, tratare de que cada vez sean un poco mas largos. Pero estos queria subirlos por que, como pueden ver, mi historia ya ni siquiera parecia de Severus x Hermione D: y pues es en este cap, donde ya empieza lo bueno xD

Bueno, de nuevo mil gracias por los Reviews. Besos


	4. Resultados del primer contacto

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…solo Severus. Jajaj MENTIRA xD (pero es en serio :b) Naaa todos son de la grandiosa J.K Rowling :) Por favor dejen sus comentarios :3**

Hermione no lo entendía. No entendía por qué Severus aún no se separaba de ella. Y Severus…él tampoco lo sabía. El solo era consciente de los ojos color miel que tenía frente a los suyos, mirándolo sorprendidos; y de los suaves labios que en ese momento tocaban los suyos.

Sólo fueron unas milésimas de segundo, todo fue muy rápido…

La leve corriente eléctrica recorriéndoles la espina dorsal, el contacto visual que compartieron, sucedió apenas en un parpadeo, peor fue suficiente.

Severus siempre había sabido que los ojos de la sabelotodo, como él la llamaba, siempre fueron brillantes, al igual que ella. Pero hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo hermosos que eran: tan llenos de vida, de expresividad, de cariño…que aunque este último no fuese especialmente dirigido hacia él, no les retaban belleza ante su visión.

Y así, lo que en realidad fue un lapso demasiado corto de tiempo, para ellos fueron horas, horas en las que ambos se miraban, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

_Vamos Severus, que no eres un adolescente, ¡Reacciona!_ Se dijo a sí mismo el profesor de pociones, para después levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta del despacho.

_-_No tarde en llegar al carruaje_-_dijo, y sin más, se marchó de ahí, dejando a Hermione muy confundida.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Howerts, con su capa ondeando como de costumbre, y con su paso solemne y elegante. Mientras en su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, en su mente vagaban miles de pensamientos que tenían que ver con cierta alumna suya.

Tenía que admitir que los ojos de la castaña lo descolocaron un momento, jamás de había percatado de lo bonitos que era, bueno tampoco es como si se anduviera fijando si sus alumnas son bonitas o no, pero… _¡Pero si es Granger! La sabelotodo ratón de biblioteca devora libros Granger_, pensaba Severus_.__¡Bah! No es la gran cosa, si tiene ojos que podríamos considerar bellos,_ _¿y? es solo una observación y nada más, me deje llevar por el momento, por Merlín solo soy un hombre, solo cometí un error._Para cualquier persona decir que solo cometió un error podría haber sido re confortable, pero para Severus era como una patada en el estómago. No estaba muy acostumbrado a cometer errores, y mucho menos a admitirlo. Severus puso mala cara. Ese definitivamente no era su día. _¿Y cuándo lo es?_

-_¡_Profesor Snape! – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

_Genial, solo faltaba está loca para rematar el dia,_pensó Severus aun más molesto de lo que había estado antes.

_-¿_Que necesita señorita Parkinson?- pregunto después de voltear hacia ella

-Verá profesor- empezó la chica, se veía un poco acalorada y tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas- sucede que tengo un problema…y es que… am, no entiendo- dijo no como no muy segura de lo que estuviera haciendo.

Severus enarco una ceja.

-Claro, ¿y que se supone que no entiende, y que tengo que ver yo en esto¡

-Oh, pues vera, es que, no entiendo, algo sobre la poción que nos puso a preparar la última vez- Parkinson cada vez parecía más nerviosa- y quería saber si…usted podría ayudarme con _eso._

_-_como ya le dije las ultimas cien veces, yo no soy maestro particular de nadie-Severus comenzaba a exasperarse- Y aunque fuese el suyo- continuo Severus- No podría ayudarla, puesto que me ausentare algunos días_._

_Correcto, ya le dije demasiado, si empieza a chillar como la última vez, le lanzo un crucio._

La Slytherin pareció sorprenderse.

_-¡Irse!__¿A dónde se ira?_

_-Eso no es algo que le incumba- dijo para después dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino._

Que mierda le pasaba al mundo. Severus soltó un suspiro.

Llego a la salida, y al atravesar la puerta, pudo visualizar el carruaje a unos pocos metros de él.

Subió al vehículo, y se dispuso a esperar a la castaña, y aunque le había dicho que no tardase, interiormente esperaba que lo hiciera, ya que no sentía que estuviese preparado para tocar el tema del beso, en caso de que ella lo sacase. _Y lo va a sacar, esa maldita sabelotodo. _

Hermione se había quedado pasmada. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que ese día iba a besar a su profesor de pociones, al murciélago de las mazmorras, se habría echado a reír a carcajadas y después hubiera mandado llamar a San Mungo para que examinaran al loco que tuvo tal ocurrencia.

Y ahora creía que tal vez ella era quien necesitaba ir a San mungo, porque una cosa era un beso accidental con Severus Snape, y otra muy diferente, era pensar que se había sentido bien. Que la había disfrutado.

Pero es que como no hacerlo, si el hombre, si bien no era un modelo de televisión, era atractivo, y si muchos no se daban cuenta de eso, era porque estaban muy ocupados odiándolo por su actitud. Pero ella sí que lo hacía. Siempre le había gustado ese porte que tenía, tan elegante y digno, y además, su ropa negra hacia resaltar aún más su elegancia, quizá también le ayudaba a darle un aura de misterio. Y sus labios, era fino, pero muy bonitos, como siempre le habían atrio de los hombres_. Hermione! Despierta! Estas hablando de Snape, por Merlín_. Se recriminó a ella misma.

Hermione se levantó del piso, y se dirigió a la salida, aun reflexionando sobre el beso, pero un ruido la saca de sus pensamientos. Alguien se había aparecido a sus espaldas, y no tuvo que voltear para saber quién fue, ya que solo una persona era capaz de hacerlo en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore entro tarareando una canción que Hermione creyó reconocer de una manda muggle, y parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de la chica. El director comenzó a bailar un disimuladamente, mientras tomaba un caramelo de limón y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Hermione Carraspeo, y entonces Dumbledore, sorprendido, dejo de bailar y volteo hacia ella sorprendido y algo apenado.

-Vaya, creo que esta vez no medí bien el tiempo- dijo avergonzado, y sonriendo tímidamente.

Hermione rio bajito.

-No se preocupe, ya estaba por retirarme, y no le diré al profesor Snape si usted no lo desea- dijo divertida.

-Se lo agradecerá bastante-Dijo en anciano- Pero cambiando de tema. Creía que ya estaría despidiéndose de Harry, debería saber que a Severus no le gusta esperar.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente, pareció percatarse de algo.

-¡Harry! Lo olvide por completo.

-Si gusta, podría dejarle una carta, yo mismo se la entregaría. Ya que no creo que al profesor Snape le guste la idea de tener que esperarla por más tiempo, ni que a Harry que se valla sin decirle adiós al menos por una carta.

Hemrione acepto la propuesta y rápidamente se puso a escribir con el papel y la pluma que le ofreció Dumbledore. Tras apenas un minuto ya había terminado.

-Bueno profesor, ahora me retiro- dijo Hermione

-Sí, hasta luego señorita Granger, mucha suerte en el concurso- dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

-Gracias profesor.

Justo cuando Hermione estaba por salir, Dumbledore volvió a hablar

-Señorita, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero _¿_tuvo una mucho tema conversación con Severus?, por la el tiempo que tardaron, supongo que ha de haber sido así.

Hermione pareció ruborizarse levemente.

-Fue…agradable.

Hermione, en su camino hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontró con varias cosas que la hicieron querer irse más que nunca.

Primero se encontró con Parkinson, que parecía muy deprimida, pero cuando se percató de la prescencia de Hermione toda esa depresión pareció convertirse en cólera, ya que comenzó a mirarla con desprecio y a murmurar insultos en su contra. _Como si yo tuviera la culpa de que Draco te mandara muy a la…Hermione respira, relájate, tú no eres así, deja esas palabras para personas como ella…que rayos,__¡Es una perra!._

La segunda fue con la "agradable" imagen de Ron siendo devorado por la sanguijuela, que después de verla sonrió con malicia y volvió a meter su lengua en la garganta de Ron.

Hermione se sentía tonta, que no sabía nada. No sabía quien de las dos tontas que se acababa de topar era más perra, y no sabía si las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir eran por enojo o por tristeza.

Hermione salió del castillo y se dirigió al carruaje, entre más se acercaba, mas iba aminorando el paso, casi había olvidado lo que paso con su profesor.

Cuando llego al carruaje, vio a su profesor que leía un libro. Hermione pensó que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que este decidió hablarle.

-Tardo demasiado-dijo sin dejar de mirar el libro.

Hermione no se había percatado las lágrimas que hasta hace un momento amenazaban con salir, habían cumplido con su cometido.

-Lo siento profesor- dijo con hilo de voz

Severus sintió algo parecido a la culpa en el pecho, probablemente lloraba por ese beso accidental, y es que no podía culparla, haber besado al más odiado del mundo mágico después de Voldermot podía ser traumante.

Casi involuntariamente bajo el libro de su frente para poder ver a la castaña y sin saber muy bien por qué, se lo pasó a Hermione.

-Tome

Hermione miro a su profesor sorprendida, y después miro el libro, sin saber bien que es lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? Creí que le gustaba leer. Puedo asegurarle que _este_ libro no la va a morder.

Hermione podía haber jurado que una sonrisa había atravesado el rostro de su profesor, pero podría ser sólo su imaginación. Tomó el libro en sus manos, y con una sonrisa algo tímida le dio las gracias._Está siendo amable, tal vez no es tan huraño como habíamos pensado._

_-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de usted, con eso de que le gusta devorar libros, no me sorprendería encontrar mi pobre libro hecho pedazos. Sé que es su naturaleza pero…por favor, trate de no hacerlo._

_Aunque pensándolo bien…tal vez si lo sea._

**Ok!**

**Primero que nada, Muchas muchas muchas gracias! En serio que cada que recibo un review me pongo a saltar de felicidad TTwTT**

**Todos han sido muy amable conmigo :3 esperaba un monton de criticas por mi mala horrografia y mi manera de escribir x) (aunque si ven errores muy feos por ahí, por favor háganmelos saber w)**

**Me tarde mucho en escribir :S**

**Pero…es que entre la escuela, la tarea el entrenamiento y los amigos... pues no tenia mucho tiempo: y aviso que la semana entrante comenzare mi servicio social y terndre menos tiempo D:!**

**Sobre la historia, algunos pensaran que la atracción fue muy rápida (yo lo pensé xD) Pero asi es el amor que no? :3 no sabes no por que, pero te enamoras de la persona que ni te imaginabas.**

**Y que mas…ammm pues creo que es todo :3 espera que le sguste mi fic**

**Por favor sigan con sus reviews :D! se los agradecería mucho w3**

**Bye bye, Besos! Muaaac!**


	5. Cementerio de animales

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni el mundo de Harry Potter, y si lo hiciera, les juro que Severus no habría muerto… por favor dejen sus reviwes **

-¡¿Qué Hermione se ha ido?- la voz de Harry fácil se podría haber escuchado por todo el castillo si lo oficina de Dumbledore no tuviera un hechizo silenciador.

-Así es Harry- dijo despreocupadamente el anciano director mientras se llevaba una gragea a la boca- Ya te lo dije, se presentaron algunas cosas y se tuvo que adelantar el día de partida. Por cierto, te mando esta carta.

-¡Pero se fue sin siquiera despedirse de mi! Y Solo dejo una miserable carta. Es mas, aun ni siquiera habíamos decidido si iría o no – la voz de Harry que al principio sonaba enojada, fue cambiando poco a poco de tono, hasta que fue completamente de tristeza y un poco de desilusión.

Dumbledore embozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me parece Harry, que esa decisión esta en manos de _ella_, no de _ustedes. _ Pero muchacho, no te preocupes, ella es una jovencita inteligente, fuerte y disciplinada, seguro que estará bien, y no solo eso, si no que pondrá el alto el nombre de Hogwarts- Trato Dumbledore de animar a Harry, quien le dedico una sonrisa tímida que se desvaneció después de que escuchó lo que dijo Dumbledore a continuación: - Y recuerda que va acompañada de Severus.

Harry puso mala cara y desvío la mirada hacia un lado de la habitación.

-Si lo que pretendía era hacerme sentir mejor, déjeme decirle que fallo completamente.

-Vamos Harry, no deberías juzgar tan rápido a la gente-Dumbledore miro a Harry directamente a los ojos, como enviándole un mensaje oculto- Podrían sorprenderte.

Harry estaba apunto de preguntarle a Dumbledore que era lo que quería decir con sus palabras, pero en ese momento se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Adelante

Entonces Minerva entro con su habitual semblante serio.

-Buenos Días Albus, señor Potter.- saludo cordialmente la jefa de la casa de los leones- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada, pero necesitaba tratar un tema contigo Albus.

-No hay problema Minerva, después de todo Harry ya se iba, me parece que tiene una lechuza que mandar a la habitación numero 17, ventana derecha.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Harry capto rápidamente el mensaje, y salio de allí, no sin antes despedirse

-¿Qué fue eso Albus?- pregunto Minerva

-Ah minerva, no es nada, solo le daba un pequeño empujoncito a nuestro querido Harry- y la sonrisilla traviesa, volvió a aparecerse en sus labios.

El viaje no le pareció tan largo como esperaba. A Hermione le daba pavor volar, fuera en escoba, en hipogrifo, en carruaje…

Pero estaba demasiado ocupada sumiéndose en el libro que su profesor e había prestado que casi olvidaba que se encontraba en el aire…casi.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- grito en cuanto el carruaje tembló un poco.

Severus soltó un suspiro.

-Es la octava vez hace esa pregunta desde que subimos al carruaje- dijo algo fastidiado, pero lo cierto es que le causaba gracia ver a la joven bruja asustada por un pequeño temblor.-Si le da tanto miedo volar lo hubiera dicho antes de que el carruaje comenzara a andar, y nos hubiéramos ahorrado sus gritos. Por el bien de su garganta y mis oídos.

Hermione enrojeció. No le gustaba que los demás pensaran que fuese miedosa, y dfinitivamente no le gustaba que le hablaran en ese tono.

-Si, y ha tenerlo muy agudo, con lo cotilla que es…- dijo en voz apenas audible para sus propios oídos según ella.

-5 puntos para Gryffindor por haber acertado señorita Granger– dijo mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisilla sarcástica y _¿traviesa?_ que a Hermione no le gusto nada- Y 30 puntos menos por hablar mal de un profesor.

Maldita sea. La había escuchado, parece ser que a pesar de todo no había aprendido la lección. Pero si durante 6 años Snape no pudo hacer que se callara en sus clases donde la podía humillarla públicamente ¿por que iba a hacerlo ahora?

Con un bufido molesto ella volvió su vista y atención hacia el libro, aunque no podía evitar que de vez en cuanto sus pensamiento se desviaran hacia otras cosas: Como el no haberse despedido de Harry, el sentirse tan humillada por Ron y la cosa que tenia por novia, pero sobre todo por el beso que hasta hace solo un par de horas había compartido con el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Después de una hora Hermione por fin termino el libro. Quiso en devolvérselo de inmediato a su profesor, pero cuando lo vio, se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido.

Pensó en que tal vez lo mejor seria ponerlo junto a su profesor, así que con cuidado se acerco hasta el asiento delantero donde descansaba Severus, y puso en libro sobre su regazo.

No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido de pie frente al hombre que dormía. Después de dejar el libro, se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, mientras cientos de pensamientos se cruzaban por su cabeza: ¿Seria aquel hombre de confianza? Pues Dumbledore confiaba ciegamente en el, pero por otro lado, todos nos equivocamos, incluso Dumbledore lo hacia de vez en cuando ¿no?

También aprovecho para estudiar su rostro, ya que el tiempo que paso besándolo no fue suficiente para ella…_El beso. _Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, por poco se olvidaba del beso. _Tal vez hubiese sido lo mejor…olvidar, y el ya lo habría olvidado? _Quien sabe, ese hombre era todo un misterio.

¿Qué secretos custodiaba aquella mascara fría, es que acaso nunca reía? Seguramente debió de pasarlo muy mal en su pasado…

-o tal vez simplemente es amargado- dijo Hermione, como tratando de corregir en cierto modo los sentimientos de empatia que sintio hace unos momentos.

-Creí que ya había quedado en claro lo agudo que es mi _oído de cotilla_ señorita Granger- Severus había abierto los ojos de repente, clavándolos en Hermione- 5 puntos menos. No debería estar de pie, podría…

Peor antes de que Severus terminara la frase, el carruaje dio un brinco brusco, provocando que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia delante, golpeando con el codo el estomago del profesor de DCAO, haciendo a este soltar un imperceptible gruñidod e dolor.

-…pasar algo como esto

Hermione se maldijo por dentro y se puso de pie de inmediato, con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Yo…esto… de verdad, lo siento

-Ahórrese las disculpas falsas Granger. Disculparse no sirve de nada si no se tiene la intención de cambiar – Severus estaba molesto, pero no por el golpe, si no por haber bajado la guardia, si alguien los hubiera atacado no habría sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. No podía arriesgarse debía de mantenerse despierto

Paso un largo minuto sin que ninguno de los dijera nada. No fue hasta que Hermione estuvo completamente segura de que Severus se había calmado un poco para decidirse a romper con aquel silencio.

-Gracias por el libro.- dijo algo avergonzada- No sabía que le gustara la lectura muggle

Severus miro la ventana durante un par de segundos, con la vista perdida, como si reviviera un momento, después se volvió hacia su alumna, pero sin que el aire de añoranza abandonara sus ojos.

-El libro de trae recuerdos…

A Hermione le sorprendió lo respuesta de mago, si bien no esperaba una, menos que fuera algo tan…personal.

Severus se dio cuenta e lo sorprendida que estaba la chica, y espues añadio.

-No me gusta la _lectura muggle_, simplemente me gusta la lectura.

Eso sorprendió más a Hermione, y la hizo sonreír. Ella siempre había pensado que su profesor odiaba a los muggles y a sus descendientes, después de todo era un Slytterin.

Severus miro la sonrisa de Hermione, y volvia a considerarla linda.

_Maldita sea, sera mejor que después de que todo acabe me vaya derechito a San Mungo…o a Azkaban _

-Me encanto el libro, ¨ Cementerio de animales ¨ ¿Por qué ese libro señor? – Hermione se Moria de curiosidad, pues aunque ya había leído algunos libros e Stephen King (y a decir verdad le gustaba mucho el escritor) no entendía por que cementerio de animales, que le podría atraer a Snape de aquel libro. _Aunque es de terror_ penso

-Tiene razón en algo- comenzó, aunque no sabia muy bien que hacia el hablando de sus preferencias con una insufrible sabelotodo como ella.- A veces las personas cometemos…estupideces cuando amamos, el amor nos hace vulnerables y nos lleva a la locura. Como paso con Louis.

Hermione rió bajito, y trato de disimular cubriéndose con la mano.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando una tragedia sirve para hacer reír?-pregunto entre confundido y molesto _Esta niña se esta burlando de mi._

-No me reí por la historia, si no por que es extraño que alguien hable de amor tan profundamente cuando se trata de un libro de terror… Pero dejando eso de lado, creo que usted tiene mucha razón- esto último lo dijo con melancolía, recordando a Ron.

-No debería estar triste por Weasley- dijo Severus leyendo los pensamientos de la chica.- Es usted muy joven aun, puede que ahora parezca muy importante, pero con lo rápido que madura usted, pronto se dará cuenta de que es algo pasajero.

Severus se sintió raro al decir eso, puesto que el se enamoro de Lily cuando era apenas un niño, y aun la seguía queriendo.

-No creo que el amor tenga que ver con la edad profesor- dijo Hermione algo molesta.

-Ni yo tampoco señorita Granger…ni yo tampoco.

**Bueno hasta aquí me pareció correcto dejarlo xD tal vez un poco corto, pero en serio que he andado bn ocupada D: **

**Les agradezco a todos por sus reviews, y espero que sigan dejando mas (:**

**Ammm pues disculpen lo pequeños que son, los horrores de ortografia y demas :)**

**Aun no manejo muy bn fanfiction xD pero quisiera responder aa sus comentarios uno a uno, por que en realidad me hacen muy feliz :3**


	6. El silbido de la serpiente

**Oh bueno, un buen tiempo sin actualizar…hahaha ahora si que no tengo escusas :I lo siento, es que estaba pasando por un momento de cero inspiración xD pero hoy me dispuse a acabar el capitulo y lo logre :) muajaja! Bueno ya saben, lo de siempre: Ningun personaje es mio (mas que sev :b) todos son de J K Rowling, mi ejemplo a seguir ;D haha disfruten el capitulo :b**

-Ni yo tampoco señorita Granger… ni yo tampoco.

-Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué piensa que lo que siento por Ron es algo tan pasajero?

Severus la miro directo a los ojos, como siempre hacia con cualquier persona, la diferencia esta vez, fue que no era una mirada cargada de sarcasmo, ni enojo, ni burla, simplemente la miro.

-Por que usted es una persona madura, y el no. Usted es inteligente, y puede hablar sobre muchas cosas con mucha gente, mientras que el se aburre con sus propios pensamientos (si es que alguna vez piensa en algo que no sea Quiditch o tratar de llamar la atención). Pero sobre todo, usted es muy valiente y capaz, no le importa lo que otros piensen, y no deja que la hagan sentir inferior, mientras que el, bueno, vive por las opiniones, pero no las importantes - dijo Severus incomodo, adular nunca había sido su fuerte, no le agradaba en lo absoluto.- Pronto vera que no podrán mantener ni una conversación decente, lo único de lo que podrían es de Potter

Hermione se quedo muda ante las palabras de Severus, ni siquiera ella era capaz de ver sus virtudes de esa manera, ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre pudiera leerla, si se supone que ni siquiera sabia que existía? _Pero el te recomendó ¿Recuerdas?_

Severus carraspeo ante el silencio que se había formado.

-Profesor, eso fue...

-Hemos llegado – la interrumpió Severus, si había algo que le gustara menos que adular, era que lo consideraran blando.

Hermione miro por la ventana, y pudo ver un edificio de cuatro pisos estilo victoriano color marrón. Tenia muchas ventanas (aunque no tantas como Hogwarts ), y la puerta principal era lo bastante grande como para que 15 alumnos pasaron al mismo tiempo sin problemas.

-Pues vaya que es grande- pensó ella en voz alta

-Bajemos.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del carruaje, Hermione aprecio el bello paisaje que rodeaba al edificio, todo era muy verde, veía montanas y lagos por todos lados.

-Vaya, es muy lindo.

-Lástima que sus ocupantes no sean muy agradables.- dijo Severus con mala cara

-Pareciera que no quiere estar aquí profesor.

-¡Bravo, señorita Granger! Un acierto mas para la Gryffindor sabelotodo-dijo con si habitual tono irónico acompañado de una sonrisa de lado que también le caracterizaba al profesor.

-Dicho por usted, "Gryffindor" parece mejor insulto que "sabelotodo"-dijo con el ce~o fruncido la leona y soltando un ligero suspiro de derrota, el hombre nunca cambiaria…

-Ah Severus- dijo una voz monótona provniente de la entrada del edificio- Tanto tiempo sin vernos

Hermione pudo notar como Snape soltaba un gruñido muy bajo.

-No me ha parecido tanto, si te soy sincero

El hombre de pelo canoso soltó una risotada

-Ah mi buen amigo Severus, tu siempre tan amigable. Bien supongo que usted es la Señorita Hermione Granger. Mi nombre es Igor Karkarov, director de este colegio.

-Mucho gusto Director Karkarov- dijo hermione sonriendo tímidamente al hombre, ya que era bien sabido que el hombre no tenia buena reputación en cuanto a modales.

-Director Karkarov- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, proveniente de la entrada del edificio.

-Vicktor…- susurro Hermione sonriendo levemente.

-¡Hermione!-Dijo Vicktor, abrazándola y besando su mejilla-Mentiría si te digo que es una sorpresa verte por aquí. Desde que me entere que seriamos sede del concurso, supe que tu representarías a Hogwarts-Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa

Hermione rio.

-Pues gracias, aunque debo decir que a mi si me sorprende verte por aquí.

-¡Oh! No te conté, veras…

Vicktor no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un garraspeo a su lado lo interrumpió.

-Señorita Granger, si ya termino con su _interesante _platica, ¿podría hacer el favor de apresurarse? Estoy seguro que el señor Krum tiene mucho que discutir con Igor. Además, aun no le explicado todo acerca del concurso- la voz de Snape era fría como de costumbre, y sus ojos se mostraban inexpresivos, aun que Hermione pudo notar que se le veía algo fastidiado.

-Lo siento profesor Snape.- dijo agachando la mirada, luego se volvió a Vicktor- Ya hablaremos luego, lo siento.

Snape le dirigió una mirada a Igor, como esperando algo.

-Tercer piso, habitación 17- dio Karkarov, y Severus no necesito nada mas, con un movimiento de varita, hiso que las maletas flotaran mientras se dirigía a la entrada, seguido de Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:b~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Querido Harry:_

_Realmente siento no haberte dicho mi decisión final, tenía planeado hacerlo, pero todo fue tan rápido…_

_Sé que no estás conforme con la idea, bueno, mas bien, creo que odias la idea, te entiendo, tal vez si intercambiáramos lugares, también yo estaría molesta._

_Pero ¡Vamos! No será mucho tiempo… _

_¡Oh! ¿a quién engaño? también te extrañare._

_Deséame suerte._

_Te quiere Hemrione._

_Posdata: despídeme de Ginny y recuerda que tenemos un tema pendiente._

Harry suspiro, mientras doblaba la carta de nuevo, era la tercera vez que la leía.

Entonces Ginny entro a la sala común, y cuando esta lo vio, le dio una radiante sonrisa. A Harry le hubiera gustado devolvérsela, pero no estaba de humor, aun asi intento hacerlo, pero solo le salió una mueca triste.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- dijo sentándose junto a él, tomándole de las manos.

-Qué bueno que llegas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- dijo, ignorando la pregunta de Ginny.

En los siguientes minutos, Harry se dedico a contarle la situación de Hermione, omitiendo claro, su gran tristeza por su partida. Pero Ginny no era ninguna tonta, y conocía lo suficiente a su novio.

-Así que eso es lo que te mantiene triste- dijo soltándole las manos, y con la cabeza gacha

-Triste no Ginny, preocupado…- Harry trato de esconder su nerviosismo. Su novia había atinado- Es que, tu sabes, Snape…

-Harry, no soy tonta, he visto como la miras últimamente- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, aquellos que antes solían verla con mucho cariño, y que ahora solo expresaban lastima- Ya no me buscas como antes, ahora solo quieres pasar tiempo con ella. Al principio pensaba que era por consolarla, después de lo de Ron, pero parece que eso solo los acerco mas. Aunque si te soy sincera, no me sorprende- Ginny rio amargamente- todos se lo esperaban, Dumbledore siempre quiso que a si fuera; La insoportable Rita Skeeter en cuarto año lo supuso, Vicktor Krum sentía celos por ti, Cho Chan por ella…

Las lágrimas, que hasta ese momento se habían acumulado en los ojos de la pelirroja, cumplieron con sus amenazas de salir, dejando un rastro húmedo por las mejillas de la chica.

Harry quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

-Creo que hasta yo lo sabia…en segundo año cuando después de que la des petrificaran–dijo con los ojos fijos en la nada, como si miles de imágenes pasaran frente a ella- Ella corrió a tus brazos, y tú no te hiciste esperar para recibirla, creo que es una de las pocas veces en las que te he visto sonreír de esa manera. Te veías realmente feliz, como nunca antes te había visto- término de decir, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, sollozando.

Harry quiso abrasarla, pero ella se resistió. Estaba realmente confundido _¿Sera que realmente si la quiero como a algo más…?_

-Ginny, no sé qué decirte, en realidad, nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo que me estás diciendo… Necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos.

Harry, al no obtener respuesta de la chica, se puso de pie, y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Harry- escucho llamarlo Ginny a sus espaldas- No te esperare por siempre.

-Lo sé- y siguió su camino

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o.o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione y Severus llegaron a la habitación. Era bastante espaciosa, primero, había un pequeño recibidor, que se extendía por un corto pasillo de apenas un par de metros, este conducía a una sala, que constaba de dos sillones para tres personas y uno individual, eran color marrón. _Que sorpresa _pensó Hermione. A los costados de la salita, había dos puertas, donde ambos sospecharon estarían las recamaras. Y en frente había dos puertas.

Hermione, se dirigió a una de las puertas y la abrió. Era el bano, y uno que no tenia nada que envidiarle al de prefectos en Hogwarts. Miro por la otra puerta, la de la derecha, era un aula con un pizarrón grande al frente y dos escritorios, uno enfrente del otro.

-Veo que su curiosidad sigue estando igual que siempre- dijo una voz a espaldas de la chica.

-Lo siento.

-Granger, ya le dije que no se disculpa, además, es precisamente por su curiosidad que está aquí.- Bien, realmente no me interesa que habitación tener, así que escoja usted.

Hermione se decidió por la puesta de la izquierda. Supuso que no podrían estar muy diferentes por dentro.

-Primero que nada, antes de explicarle las reglas, quiero decirle, que aun estamos a tiempo de volver- dijo mirándola fríamente

Hermione Frunció el ce~o.

-No veo por que quisiera volver señor

-Señorita, no he podido evitar ver la manera en que el señor Krum y usted se tratan, déjeme decirle que si el solo por un chico por el que decidió venir, entonces no tiene caso el hacerme perder mi tiempo.

Hermione sentía como le hervía la sangre.

-Pues no es por Krum por lo que yo vine aquí señor, es mas. Yo ni siquiera sabía que él estaría aquí.

-Pues sea la razón por la que vino, no quiero que realiza acciones que puedan manchar el nombre de Hogwarts. Así que creo que será necesario poner unas reglas extras en cuanto su estadía aquí.

Hermione le miro furiosa, no podía creer que el hombre la mirara de esa manera ¡como si ella fuera esa clase de chicas!

-No se preocupe señor, creo que sus reglas no serán necesarias, ya que yo no haría nada que pusiera en mala posición a mi colegio, nada como enlistarme a las filas de quien usted sabe – dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Hermione se arrepintió casi al instante en que dijo esas palabras. Al ver como el hombre se dirigía hacia ella, con paso lento…pero no menos amenazador. De pronto se sintió como en su segundo año, cuando miro al basilisco por medio del espejo. Inconscientemente, empezó a retroceder hacia un muro, hasta que su espalda choco con este. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, y menos cuando los sentía tan cerca.

Snape estaba realmente enfadado, nunca hubiera esperado una comentario como aquel de parte de la castaña. Coloco una de sus manos a un lado de la cabeza de la chica, y se acerco de forma amenazadora a su oído.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que dice Granger…o me vere obligado a tomar medidas que no le gustaran nada- dijo y a Hermione le pareció escuchar hablar a un serpiente- tan malo sería la…reprimenda, que deseara que la hubieran expulsado en primer año, cuando incendió la capa de su profesor de pociones. Durante un partido de Quidditch- Severus roso involuntariamente sus labios con la oreja de la joven- ¿Lo recuerda?

**Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora xD**

**No se cuando vaya a poder subir otro capitulo…Ahhhh no me gusta como había puesta a Severus hasta ahora…siento que no es el ): bueno. Muchas gracias por todo sus reviwes! Es serio, espero poder contestarlos pronto I:**

**Bueno por ahora solo contestare uno D:**

**Que es el de:**

**Aria Snape: Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento (: suena tentador… ya que en serio me urge subir un capitulo con ortografía decente xD pero no se…es que me gustaría corregir esta mana de escribir mal, además es parte del reto, no? :b bueno, de nuevo mil gracias :D!**

**Besos a todos :) **

**Dejen Comentario si? :D ayudaen a esta pobre nina :3 hahaha **

_**Felices fiestas a todos! Que santa le traiga todo lo que pidan (a Severus con un mo~o no, por que ya se los gane x/D )**_


	7. Verdades sorprendentes

**Disculpen por mi laaargo "descanso", estuve muy ocupada con muchas cosas y cuando tenia tiempo libre solo quería dormir y no saber nada de nada -.- **

**Y para que lo niego, me faltaba inspiración. Creo que apenas la estoy retomando, porque como pueden ver, lejos de mejorar, creo que di un paso hacia atrás :$ El capitulo se les podrá hacer corto, pero después de tanto tiempo sin escribir en esta historia, se me ha seacado un poco el cerebro Xd**

**Espero que disfruten de la lectura y dejen sus comentarios, acepto criticas constructivas y todo ese rollo :B No tengo que decir que ningún personaje es mio sino de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling :3**

-No crea que somos tontos… bueno, tal vez Dumbledore este un poco chiflado- Severus le mostro una sonrisa sarcástica a la joven, de esas a la que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.- ¿Creía que no nos enteraríamos? Claro que lo esperaba, la señorita-perfección-Granger siempre se ha creído superior a todos, desde primer año. Si dejamos que actuaran, es porque Dumbledore me pidió que me hiciera de la vista gorda y los dejase hacer y deshacer cosas como se les diera la gana y…

-Pro-profesor Snape, yo-yo en verdad lo…

-No le dije que pudiera hablar… aun aquí soy su profesor, así que no me interrumpa.- Severus se separo un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos. Fue una mirada que Hermione no logro comprender- Siempre igual.

Severus se alejó completamente de ella, y camino hasta el sofá, donde se sentó e hizo aparecer un libro, el cual empezó a leer, como si Hermione no estuviera ahí, aun con la espalda contra la pared y algo asustado; Como si no hubiese estado nunca.

Hermione se quedo de piedra, no acaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido ahí.

-Si ya acabo de mirarme como tonta, le sugiere que descanse- Severus por fin dio señales de que sabia que ella estaba ahí.-Mañana le espera una largo día.

Hermione pareció reaccionar por fin, y fue con paso apresurado hacia su habitación.

_¿Quién se ha creído el que es? _Pensaba Hermione Granger, mientras se recargaba en la puerta de su habitación. _Mira que hacerme eso, como si yo fuese esa clase de personas, cuando yo he hecho algo… bueno, si he desafiado algunas reglas, pero… ¡Todo fue por un buen motivo! No tiene que ponerse de esa manera. Y si, queme su capa, pero ¡Vamos! El tipo siempre ha parecido un murciélago gigante, y mas para los de primer año, ¡era imposible no sospechar de el! Y más aun cuando se la pasaba insultándonos… _

Después de un largo rato en el que Hermione trataba de justificarse a si misma y culpar a su profesor de DCAO, por fin logro calmarse un poco. Decidió que para poder relajarse, debía tomar un muy largo baño, con burbujas, velas aromáticas y todas las chucherías que pudiera encontrar. Debía distraerse y despejar su mente.

-¡Harry!, ¿has visto a Hermione? No la encuentro por ningún lado.

Harry estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala común, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en forma de almohada. Volvió su vista a su amigo, y entrecerró los ojos.

_Este tipo no se entera de nada, tal vez Lavander le succiona una parte del cerebro de tantos besos. _Pensó Harry.

-¿Para que la buscas? creí que ya ni te acordabas de su nombre- dijo Harry, posando su vista en el techo, como estaba antes de que su amigo interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

-No seas tonto. Claro que pienso el ella, es mi amiga- dijo sentándose a los pies de su amigo- La quería para que me ayudara con algo de transformaciones. Es para mañana y la niña esta perdida por ahí. ¡Es que nunca puede pensar en otros!

Harry se enfureció de repente. Aun cuando sabia como era su amigo, estaba vez no estaba de humor. Se incorpora rápidamente, y volteo a ver a su amigo. Su expresión era oscura, y Ron se dio cuenta de que esta vez la había hecho en grande.

-Escucha Ron, Hermione y yo hemos aguantado tus tonterías y tu carácter de idiota siempre, pero todo tiene un límite. Ya has hecho suficiente con romperle el corazón a la chica más bella y especial que se fijara en ti, como para que aun te creas con el derecho de exigirle algo- Harry se levanto y casi troto a la salida.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry, porque tan agresivo conmigo?- dijo Ron con una expresión que decía claramente que estaba un poco molesto y muy confundido.- Ah Claro… estás enojado por que la rechace. Mira Harry, a mi me hubiera justado estar con ella, pero se nota a lenguas que ella es ammm, como decirlo… demasiado sosa, ya sabes. Siempre con sus libros, y su pelo alborotado… Digamos que no quedaríamos muy bien juntos, pero…

Harry que se había detenido a medio camino hacia la salida, sintió que su furia aumentaba a límites insospechados. Se dio la vuelta y encaro al pelirrojo. En un par de zancadas llego hasta donde estaba y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, amenazante.

- La próxima vez que te escuche diciendo una estupidez como esa, te romperé la cara. Así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.- dijo el pelinegro con los dientes apretados. Acto seguido lo soltó y se volvió de nuevo a la salida.

-Vaya, vaya Harry. Si no te conociera también diría que te gusta…

Harry se quedo, por segunda vez en el día, de piedra a medio camino hacia la salida.

-Oh, ¿Acaso di en el blanco? Si quieres podría preguntarle al bobo Krum como convenció a la "buena Granger" de meterse con el a la cama…

Ron ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Para cuando se entero, Harry ya le había propinado dos golpes en el rostro, que a la mañana siguiente , serian la razón de que Lavander no se le quisiera acercar.

**Hey hey hey :B**

**Que puedo decir… A los que les cae bien Ron, lo siento… Pero a veces que me parece tan bobo que me dan ganas de darle una lección xD Tranquilos, no planeo separar al trio dorado, solo planeo darles una lección de amistad… un poco severa :B**

**Hahaha Dejen sus comentario que tan feliz me hacen :B**

**Recuerden no ser tan duros, que no tengo tanta experiencia en esto xD **

**Bueno eso eso todo, tratare de no fallarles con las actualizaciones :3 Cuidense mucho, besos a todos :B**

.


End file.
